dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Tapion
|Race = Konatsian |Gender = Male |Date of birth = Before 226 Before Age |Date of death = |FamConnect = Konatsian Wizard (mentor) Minotia (younger brother) Trunks (surrogate brother/friend) Future Trunks (fusee/friend; (Video games only)) }} is described as a "legendary hero" from a planet named Konats. Appearance Tapion is roughly six feet tall, has light skin, a mohawk (similar style to that of the Supreme Kai) of bright red hair, and something that looks like a golden head band that covers the bald surface of his head. He wields a magical sword and ocarina, which he says are gifts from God. Personality Tapion is kind-hearted in personality, wanting to protect his people from any danger that may set foot. While on Earth after being freed, he purposely makes himself isolated from the outside world, solely wanting to focus on destroying Hirudegarn. However, when becoming friends with Trunks, his more happy and upbeat personality returns. Biography Background Thousands of years ago, Tapion and his younger brother Minotia were ordinary Konatsians, living on the peaceful planet of Konats. However, one day, a group of black magicians known as the Kashvar performed an ancient ritual that revived a statue, the ruthless and enormous monster Hirudegarn. With no sense of reason, Hirudegarn would eventually use his incredible power to destroy the planet Konats. During the battle between Hirudegarn and the Konatsians, Tapion and Minotia used their Hero's Flutes to hold Hirudegarn at bay. Given this opportunity, a wizard brandished an enchanted sword and used it to slice Hirudegarn in half. Tapion, Minotia and the wizard were then known as Great Heroes among the Konatsians. To ensure Hirudegarn's eternal imprisonment, Tapion and Minotia agreed to have their bodies guard each spirit of Hirudegarn (his top half went to Tapion and his bottom half to Minotia). They were then enclosed in mystical music boxes, and dispatched to the distant parts of the universe. Minotia was sent to an unknown planet, while Tapion was sent to Earth. ''Wrath of the Dragon'' Unfortunately, a Kashvar named Hoi would go off in search for Tapion's and Minotia's music boxes in order to free them and unleash Hirudegarn once again. Hoi plots to use Hirudegarn's destructive powers to take over the universe. With the help of the Z Fighters (Goku, Gohan, Videl, Krillin, Goten, Vegeta, and Trunks) and Shenron, Hoi manages to free Tapion from the music box (Hoi has not revealed his true intentions to the Z Warriors). But Tapion, furious, storms off, determined to stay alone in order to ensure the imprisonment of Hirudegarn's top half. He is visited regularly by Trunks, who has taken a liking to him and brings him food, but Tapion refuses to eat and always shuns Trunks away. However, after seeing the bottom half of Hirudegarn invade the city, Tapion comes to aid Gohan and Videl by playing the magical tune on his enchanted ocarina, which weakens and absorbs Hirudegarn's bottom half into his own body. Leaving the battlefield, Tapion comes to believe that Hoi has already killed Minotia. Later on, while Trunks is visiting Tapion, Hoi attempts to steal the ocarina from Tapion and tell Trunks that Tapion is the true monster, but Trunks does not believe him, and instead gives the flute back to Tapion. Tapion then befriends Trunks, and asks him to dine with him. Tapion and Trunks then form a friendship, and Tapion is invited to stay at Capsule Corporation, by Trunks. Tapion explains the whole story to Bulma, and she announces that she will try to re-create the broken music box so that Tapion can finally rest, much to Tapion's delight. Tapion tries sleeping inside the new music box/chamber, but it is still no use, and Hirudegarn manages to get free from Tapion's body. Now whole, Hirudegarn has finally returned and Tapion's nightmare has come true. For a while, Tapion manages to use his flute to absorb Hirudegarn's spirit once again, but Hirudegarn would soon be free. Tapion begs Trunks to slay him with the sword (Tapion and Minotia were Konatsian Knights who always carried swords), but Trunks cannot find it in his heart to kill his "big brother", and Hirudegarn is free once again. To Tapion's horror, the flute shatters. After accidentally killing Hoi, Hirudegarn goes on a rampage throughout the city, battling the warriors Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Vegeta, but it is no use. Even Gotenks (the fusion of Goten and Trunks) is not enough to stop Hirudegarn (Gotenks manages to destroy Hirudegarn's first form, but he evolves into a more powerful, insect-like behemoth). Eventually, Hirudegarn is distracted while attacking the others, and he is destroyed for good when Goku (as a Super Saiyan 3) sees his chance to pierce through Hirudegarn's chest with a Dragon Fist, obliterating the monster forever. To go home, Tapion uses a Time Machine (similar to the one used by Future Trunks) to travel back to Konats. As a gift, Tapion gives his sword to Trunks, and goes 1000 years back in time to his home. Other Dragon Ball Stories Xenoverse 2 (''Extra Pack 1 DLC) As part of the Extra Pack 1 DLC in Parallel Quest 116: "A Hero's Duty" inside a time fragment timeline, Tapion requires the aid of the Time Patrol as the energy of villains in their Supervillain forms is causing Hirudegarn's upper half to stir and is attempting to break free. He teams up with the Time Patrol to defeat the villains to dispel the evil energy effecting Hirudegarn, though as time goes on Hirudegarn causes Tapion to lose health. If they defeat Golden Frieza, Meta-Cooler, Perfect Cell, Kid Buu, Janemba, and Broly in 9 minutes an Ultimate Finish is triggered were they face Dabura and Supervillain Omega Shenron. Dabura senses the Phantom Majin's energy and believing someone wishes to utilize the creature like how Babidi plans to use Majin Buu, Dabura attacks Tapion to kill him to prevent Hirudegarn's revival seeing it as a threat to his master's plans. Realizing Dabura seeks to revive a similar monster, Tapion swears to protect the Earth from Hirudegarn or any monster like him. Together with Time Patrol, Tapion manages to defeat Dabura and Supervillain Omega Shenron, dispelling the remaining evil energy which quells Hirudegarn for the time being, causing Tapion to state Patroller that they might have just earned the privilege to be called a hero. Infinite History Tapion returns again in a altered timeline of the "Future" Trunks Saga of Dragon Ball Super, having been brought in by Fu to assist Future Trunks to combat Goku Black, Future Zamasu, and Future Jiren. Together with Future Trunks, the Future Warrior and his teacher the 4 are able to defeat and kill Goku Black and Future Jiren. However, with Future Zamasu being immortal, Tapion opts to use his Ocarina to seal Future Zamasu inside himself for all enternity. Tapion reassure's Trunks that Zamasu will never escape as he has gotten considerably stronger from the fight. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Brave Cannon' – Tapion throws a large, powerful ball of ''ki. It is one of his Blast 2 in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. *'Brave Slash' – Tapion slashes the opponent with sharp ki attacks created by his sword. It is one of his Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. It appears as one of Tapion's Super Skill under the name Brave Sword Slash in Xenoverse 2. *'Brave Sword Attack' – Tapion slashes the opponent, then he slices them in half. Tapion's Ultimate Blast in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. This technique was originally used by his master, the Konatsian Wizard, to cut Hirudegarn in half. Also appears in Xenoverse 2 as one of Tapion's Ultimate Skills. *'Hero's Flute' – Tapion plays a song on his ocarina that creates a barrier of mystical energy around him. It is one of his Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. In Xenoverse 2 it appears as on of Tapion's Super Skills. *'Afterimage Technique' – One of Tapion's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Tapion is able to instantly move at rapid speed, making him able to dodge incoming attacks. Also used by Tapion as one of his Super Skills in Xenoverse 2. *'Super Back Jump' - Tapion's Evasive Skill in Xenoverse 2. *'Full Power Charge' - A ki charging technique used by Tapion as a Super Skill in Xenoverse 2. *'Full Power Energy Blast Volley' - A powerful energy barrage used by Tapion as on of his Ultimate Skills in Xenoverse 2. Equipment *'Brave Sword' - An enchanted sword owned by Tapion, previously used to defeat Hirudegarn. Transformations Hirudegarn Tapion is the vessel of Hirudegarn's upper half, and later temporarily the vessel of Hirudegarn in its second form, when Tapion cannot control him inside his body, the beast will be released. This state appears in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the eighth mission of the God Mission series (GDM8). Fusions Taks Taks is the EX-Fusion of Tapion and Future Trunks. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' Tapion made his debut appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and has returned in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Tapion is also playable in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes since the eighth mission of the original series (M8). Voice actors *Japanese: Hiro Yūki *FUNimation dub: Jason Liebrecht *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Wellington Lima *Polish dub: Piotr Kozłowski *Greek dub: Tzimis Apergis *French dub: Olivier Destrez *German dub: Matthias Hinze Battles *Tapion vs. Hirudegarn (Hirudegarn (Pre-Transformation)) Trivia *Just like Tapkar, Tapion's name is based on " ", a starch extracted from manioc. His name during the development of the movie was Tapioka (タピオカ). *Tapion makes a cameo appearance as a statue in an episode of Blue Dragon, an anime adaptation of the role-playing video game of the same name, to which Akira Toriyama contributed. *It is mentioned in several ''Dragon Ball Z'' video games that Tapion (or possibly a future timeline counterpart) appeared in Future Trunks' timeline. Tapion and Future Trunks have special dialogue in the video games Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and 3, where Future Trunks says "Long time no see" and Tapion responds "Alright, let's see how strong you've become", which suggests that Tapion appeared in Future Trunks' timeline at one point. It is stated in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast that Tapion gave his sword to Future Trunks. One of the hint/trivia screens in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z states that Tapion appeared in Future Trunks' timeline and sealed away Hirudegarn, and then gave his sword to Future Trunks. In the Xenoverse series, the sword wielded by Xeno Trunks is identical to Tapion's Sword accessory indicating the possibility at some point in his past Xeno Trunks acquired the Brave Sword (possibly from Tapion before or after becoming a Time Patroller). **However in Xenoverse 2, Tapion's Brave Sword (which is designed like it appears in the film) is identical to the swords wielded by GT Trunks (which makes sense as its implied to be the Brave Sword that Trunks receive as a child in the film) and Future Trunks (DBZ era), while Xeno Trunks wields Tapion's Sword from Xenoverse. Its possible that Tapion's Sword is simply another sword once wielded by Tapion and is unrelated to the Brave Sword. Presumably the sword wielded by DBZ Future Trunks simply resembles it (it should be noted that for the film Tapion's Brave Sword was itself an allusion to Future Trunks' sword thus explaining their similarities in the Xenoverse series along with the simple idea that the developers simply used Future & GT Trunks' existing sword model for Tapion's Brave Sword). **Additionally Tapion has special dialogue with Kid Trunks and Future Trunks (DBZ & Xeno eras). If he faces Kid Trunks, he will say "Show me your power, Trunks." while Kid Trunks will eagerly state "Let's Go Tapion!". If he face's Future Trunks (DBZ or Xeno), he will say "Your a hero Trunks, through and through." while Future Trunks says "Y-your..." indicating he recognizes Tapion. Interestingly, he has no special dialogue with either GT Trunks or Future Trunks (DB Super). *Tapion use of Bulma's Time Machine at the end of Wrath of the Dragon is technically a violation of the natural laws of the universe (it should be noted that the film was written long before the concept of Time Travel being dangerous was introduced). Interestingly, it is never explained in Xenoverse or other video games where the Time Patrol appear how Chronoa and/or the Time Patrol dealt with Tapion's use of the Time Machine (it is also unknown if the one Tapion used had the same design flaw that produced alternate timelines as the one used by Future Trunks and Cell). One possibility is that the Time Patrol may have become aware of its use and the events leading up to it and may have fixed the timeline so those the Time Machine's usage would not occur or Tapion's use of Time Travel did not negatively affect which ever timeline the events of Wrath of the Dragon takes place. Given that Bulma (who was ignorant of the danger possessed by time travel technology) was at fault for giving Tapion the time machine, it is unlikely that Chronoa would have erased the timeline, as it is more likely she would have just had the timeline corrected or allowed it to remain as she had with the timelines created by Future Trunks and Cell's use of the Time Machine. **It is implied in the Dragon Ball Super anime that the events of Wrath of the Dragon either never occurred or at very least Bulma giving Tapion a Time Machine never occurred as Bulma herself stated she had tried to reverse engineer Cell's Time Machine, but failed and left its Capsule on a self, thus it is very unlikely that she would have been able to create a working Time Machine at all as she was only able to fix Cell's after acquiring her counterpart's research notes and realizing its fuel source was something she recently discovered in a previous episode during the Potaufeu Saga. Thus Wrath of the Dragon either takes place in the GT or another alternate version of the main Timeline. Another possibility is Chronoa or the Time Patrol intervened to prevent Bulma from developing a Time Machine in the main timeline to prevent further alternate timelines from being created. If true its still possible that Tapion and Hirudegarn appeared in the main timeline and the events of Wrath of the Dragon occurred though without Bulma giving Tapion the Time Machine which she was unable to develop. Presumably Tapion left to present day Konats and/or Bulma may have told him about the Namekian Dragon Balls so he could revive his deceased brother as the Earth's Dragon Balls had already been used to free Tapion from the music box, thus explaining his absence in following films and Dragon Ball Super. *In Xenoverse 2, Tapion's sword attack sound effect sounds identical to the sword attack effect used by Future Trunks in Budokai 3 and Infinite World. Gallery See also *Tapion (Collectibles) References es:Tapion pt-br:Tapion Category:Males Category:Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:Film characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Swordsmen Category:Siblings Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Characters who can fly